A Maiden in Battle Armour
by Green0arrow
Summary: Serlida is the last of her kind, her planet being destroyed by the mad Titan Thanos. He took her to his ship as a child and has been there for 17 years, fighting alongside Thanos. During this time, was Loki Laufeyson's torture. She only met him briefly before she was kidnapped for her power. Eventually, she escaped until she ran into Loki once more. (Loki Laufeyson Love Story)
1. Serlida

_Many years ago..._

"Mommy?" I said quietly. "Mommy!" I screamed a little louder. Fires surrounded my home. I started to cry, my eyes burned from the smoke.

I crawled my way through the rubble and made my way to the door. "MOMMY!" I yelled with everything I had. "Are you lost, child?"

I flinch at a scary voice behind me. Slowly I turn to see who the voice was from. A large purple man stood above me. I had to look up because he was so tall. "I c-can't find my m-mommy." He bent down on one knee so that he was eye level with me. "I'll help you find her."

Though he was scary, I couldn't help but smile. He stood back up and held out his hand, I took it. My hand only fit around his thumb, but I held on. We walked through a walkway full of my own people. They were surrounded by some weird looking people in armor.

When we reached the end, he knelt back in front of me. He pulled out a dagger from behind his back. My eyes went wide with shock. I took a step back in fear. "Oh child, I won't hurt you." He put a hand behind my back and pushed me closer.

"Here." He handed me the dagger. Of course, when I took it, it was too big for my hands. I almost dropped it, but the scary purple man caught it. "Careful." He smiled. I continued to try and lift it.

Suddenly I heard shots fired. I turned to see what they were, but the man turned my head back towards the dagger. I ignored the shots and concentrated on lifting the dagger once more. When I finally did, I smiled. "Good job." He told me.

He stood back up and gave me his hand once more. I took it and kept the dagger in my other hand.

"Wait." The purple man stopped. "My mommy?" The man looked behind me. I tried to turn but he stopped me. "She is on the ship, waiting for you." I smiled and pulled on his arm to try and tell him to hurry up. He smiled and began to walk.

When we entered his ship, I was excited to see my mom again. "Mommy!" I yell. I walk farther into the ship. "Mommy?"

Then I see more of those weird people in armor and something between them. I realize who it is. "MOMMY!" I run over to the body, tears forming in my eyes. I hug her and try to wake her up. "Mommy! Wake up!" She just kept sleeping. "Mr. Purple man! My mommy won't wake up!"

He walks to me. I give him a sad look. "Child, your mom isn't going to wake up." I start to cry harder. "The enemy is the one who did this." I watched as they started to drag her body away. "I love you, mommy."

"Now, can you tell me your name, child?" Though he was nice to me, my mom said never to tell my name to strangers. So, I just looked down. "Hmm. How about Serlida." I tried to smile. "You like that?" I nodded. "It means, A Maiden in Battle Armor."

"Will you be my Maiden in Battle Armor?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I wake up from the memory with tears in my eyes. I was 6 that day. It's been 17 years since then and my heart still aches for my mother. Throughout the years I have been working with Thanos, the man who saved me, to destroy the enemy. He said that they roamed on multiple planets.

When we arrived on a planet, Thanos, along with me and his Black Order would dominate the planet and destroy the enemies that lived there. Every day, I visited the memory of my mother, regaining the rage the enemies had given me.

"Serlida." I turned to see Thanos at my door. I never truly trusted Thanos enough to give him my real name, but I trusted him enough to follow him. "Yes, father?" I stood up, off my bed.

"Another planet awaits." I nod and he smiles. He leaves me to change into my battle armor. I walk out and follow along with the Black Order. Though I was never apart of their 'Order', I always considered myself one of them. They did speak to me, in fact very often. Proxima was my battle trainer. Ebony Maw taught me mind games and tricks. Black Dwarf trained me in tons of random things and Corvus Glaive taught me stealth.

"Serlida." Proxima was the one who I think talked to me the most. I smiled and she gave me a half smile. When we stepped off the ship I looked at our new surroundings until something caught my eye. An army?

"They are fighting back?" I ask. Thanos looks forward. "Not for long," I smirk at his comment. We start to walk forward. Being the last of my kind, I have a special power that no one expects. Omni-Manipulation. I can manipulate anything, be it matter or energy. Though mine is mostly mind based.

"Stand down! This does not need to end in a fight!" I hear the general yell. Thanos walks closer. "No, it does not." The general looks confused. I smirk. "Are you surrendering?" I hear the general call out. I roll my eyes. _These men are so dumb._ I send a message to Thanos's head. I can see a small smile form on his lips, though he doesn't look in my direction.

"The real question you should be asking is, are you surrendering?" Thanos yells. The general looks surprisingly even more confused. "No?" The general speaks confused. "Then, there shall be a fight," Thanos speaks as he shoots the General down off his horse, his limp body falling to the ground.

"Charge!" I hear one of the men yell. I pull out the dagger Thanos gave me when I was taken in and throw it at one of the guards. I use my mind to duplicate the dagger into many pieces killing tons of soldiers.

When we kill the second to last soldier we all group back up. Most of us unharmed. Black Dwarf has a slight scratch but nothing life-threatening. The last soldier that stands is to be our messenger.

"Tell your king, we will be taking over this planet for the time being and if anyone resists, well," Thanos gestures to the fallen soldiers around him. "You get the point." The soldier quickly nods his head before running off towards his castle.

We walk down the streets as Thanos studies the people looking for the Enemy. He has never told me what they look like only that they were responsible for my mother's death. The people lowered their heads as we walked down the streets. Many eyeing me because I am not a species they recognize.

Once we make it back to the castle Thanos had already listed all the people that were the Enemy. "W-Welcome to Xandar." A man with a shaky voice spoke. Thanos brushed him off.

He made his way to the Nova Corps. "I heard you are in possession of something I need," Thanos spoke. Though I didn't know what he was talking about, I knew it must have been important. One of the Corps nodded and left. A little while later he came back to the main room. He knelt at the gave Thanos what he sought. I immediately knew what it was.

An Infinity Stone.

The Power Stone to be exact. Thanos pulled the stone from out of the orb. Many gasps filled the room. I guess they thought he could not wield it. He connected the Stone with his gauntlet and turned to us. "One down, five more." He says. I smile.

Then, just before we turned to leave, one of the Nova caught sight of me and their eyes grew wide. "You." We turned back around. She was pointing at me. "Me?" I questioned. She nodded, I walked forward. Many people now began to see why she called me up

"Your lineage?" I looked at Thanos. He nodded his head once. "Nygapean." Gasps filled the room. "I could have sworn that race was demolished," she asks confused. I smirk.

"I am the last." The Nova Corp settles back. "I advise you to be careful, for many people will want the power that you possess." They speak.

"They can try." With that, I turn to follow Thanos. "Good job." I raise my eyebrow at Thanos. "Was that a compliment? From the Thanos?" I ask sarcastically. Thanos just rolls his eyes. Proxima walks up to me.

"One day your sarcasm will get you killed." She smirks. "Maybe." I laugh.

Eventually, we had gathered everyone who Thanos said was the Enemy. I watched as Thanos used the Power Stone to kill every last one of them. They were responsible for my mother's death. They were responsible for all the hurt in my life.

Eventually, we finished. "They will not hurt anyone else," I whisper. "No, they will not." Thanos agrees.

We make it back to the ship before the Nova Core could stop us. They did not know we were going to kill people after they surrendered. Only if they knew what these people had done.

The ship blasts off as I retire to my room. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. A little time passes before I hear a crash on the side of the ship.

I quickly swung my legs off the side of the bed. I went to the airlock and saw a body. I put on a space suit before jumping out into the vast space.

I grabbed the body and pulled them in, quickly closing the airlock. He was unconscious. I sigh. Of course, he is unconscious, Ser, he was in space. I signaled Thanos telling him I have a surprise.

I entered the room, using my power to have the man's body float next to me, and walk up to Thanos.

"Fell from the sky," I say bluntly. "You know who he is?" I question.

He looks away from the body and then to me.

"Loki Laufeyson."


	2. Once in a Lifetime

"Loki Laufeyson? As in Asgard." I ask. Thanos nods. "How did he-He fell from the sky." I was slightly confused.

"He must have fallen off the Bifrost," Thanos speaks. I laugh. He turns towards me. "I'm sorry, but I am just wondering how you can fall off the Bifrost."

"By letting go." I jump a little when I hear the man named Loki speak. Proxima notices and laughs a little. I frown at her. "Letting go?" Thanos questions. "Nevermind," Loki says.

"Who are you?" He looks us over. We all kind of laugh until Thanos raises his hand to stop us. We immediately stop. "I am the Titan Thanos." He then turns to the Order. "My Black Order, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Black Dwarf, and Corvus Glaive." Then Thanos turns to me. "And Serlida, my Nygapean." Loki turns his head to me.

"You're-" I interrupt him. "I know. My species was wiped out. I'm the last one." He looked shocked for a second before regaining his emotionless face.

"I have a proposal for you Laufeyson," Thanos speaks loudly. Loki moves his eyes from me to Thanos. "And what may that be?" Loki asks smoothly, clearly not afraid  
Of us.

"Join us. Learn to fight with us and no harm will come to you." Thanos proposed. Loki turned to Thanos, "What harm can you do to me? "I am a god." Thanos chuckled. "And I am a titan." Thanos moved his eyes to me. I nodded knowing what he wanted me to do.

I quickly grabbed Loki by the back of his head, sending visions of his worst nightmares. Memory after memory, until he started to stir. "Let him out," Thanos spoke.

I let go of his head and it dropped. "Now, I ask again. Join us." Loki finally lifted his head. "No." Thanos's eyes met mine once more. I again grabbed the back of his head sending in the memories.

Suddenly, blasts were heard from outside of the ship. I let Loki go. "You got lucky." He flinched at my voice.

I used my magic to knock him out and have him float next to me again. I walked behind the Order and Thanos.

"Salida, get over here now!" I hear Proxima yell. I follow her voice, while still making sure I had Loki next to me. I quickly find her fighting off some people. I set Loki down on the wall and helped her. When we finished she quickly took off, probably to protect Thanos.

I lifted Loki again with my power. I ran to where Thanos was and my eyes immediately caught the leader of the group who had started to run off. I quickly followed.

I laughed when I saw he had hit a dead end. "Nowhere to run now," I smirk. He doesn't look scared. "And who is that?" He pointed to Loki's body. I honestly forgot I had him. I scoffed and threw Loki into a wall. "He is not important."

The man smirked. "Well then." He lunged at me with daggers. Where the frick did he get those from. I quickly dodged. He got up from the ground and threw a dagger straight for my face. Just before its sharp blade pierced me, I grabbed it. I chuckled.

"Tha-" With me distracted he had the chance to hit the bottom of the other dagger against my head. Everything started to fade to black.

When I woke up, I was on an unfamiliar ship. I groaned and held my head. Then I remembered what had happened. Crap.

I concentrate on the wall but nothing happens. I try again but nothing happens. What is going on? "The room you are in has power dampeners." I look around trying to find them. "You won't find them." I frown in his direction. "Why did you take me?" I ask.

"I was there, in Xandar. You overpowered the Nova Corp and let me tell you, they are hard to beat." He chuckled. I struggled against the cuffs around my hands. "I heard your conversation with them. Nygapean… That type of power is in high demand, by a lot of people in high places." He states. I scoff.

"Any more questions?" He asks.

"Thanos will come for me." I scowl. "I do have a question." He says. "Why do you follow him?"

"Because people like you roam the universe." He looks to the side and nods. "Yes, but why."

I have never told anyone my backstory. The only other person who knows about it is Thanos and I don't intend on telling anyone, anytime soon.

His smile fades. He lifts his hand to slap me. I didn't flinch. He smirks. "It's fine. You don't have to tell me, I already know enough." I look at him. "How."

"I have my ways." He walks closer. "I asked why you follow him because how could you follow someone who did something so brutal to your family." I gave him a confused look. "Don't tell me you don't know." I shook my head.

He sighed. "Thanos invaded your planet when you were young, he forced every last Nygapean out of their homes. He gathered them. I guess that is where he met you. When he had you turned, he murdered your entire species. Leaving everyone dead, but you." My heart sank. My eyes grew wider than ever. "That means...My mother..." His eyes meet mine. "Yes. Thanos was the one who killed your mother."

Though sadness rushed over my body, I was madder than anything. Thanos lied to me my entire life. Told me what was right and what was wrong. He said that he loved me like a daughter. We killed thousands. We killed thousands of _innocent_ people.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I slumped back against the wall and slid down. I hugged my knees to my chest as every innocent face rushed around in my mind. I believed him! I believed him.

"Well, that was dramatic." I hear the man speak again. He clapped his hands together. "Now how to get you on my side." He questioned to himself. "I'll use your tactics." I was confused for a second before he grabbed my head and sent horrid visions into my head.

My mother.

My childhood.

My own species being murdered as I stood by and played with a knife.

Everything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After hours of mental torture, he let my mind go. "That was sad." He shook his head before leaving. "Stupid." I laughed. He doesn't realize, though there are power dampeners, eventually my body will get used to them and my power will return. And when that day comes, I'm going somewhere no one will find me.

Midgard.


	3. Longer than I thought

Midgard was definently going to have to wait for me. My powers have never had to adapt to something this large before. The one thing Thanos never taught me. I scoffed. I wonder why.

The man's torture slowly began to become bearable. Doing the same thing every day can be a very frightening thing, but it can also turn into something good. Like, for instance, I have been able to control the rage Thanos has caused me by seeing what he did every day.

But sadly, the pain still follows. Follows me like a shadow, ready to use me at any chance it can get. I still cried for my mother, I still feel everything from what happened that day, but I know I have also gotten stronger.

4 weeks, 28 days, 672 hours, 40320 minutes. That is how long I have been in this place. Though I hate Thanos, I wish someone cared enough to save me. But, just like on the ship, I am just as alone.

The walls of the cell were full of drawings. I did not do them. I can't. I have absolutely no artistic ability. Now singing, on the other hand, I could do. Sometimes just to annoy the guards at my cell door, I would sing for hours. At first, they liked it, but I continued to change my pitch so that it became annoying as fast as it could. That was the only joy I got out of any of this.

Now I sit on my bed staring at the ceiling. I think I had done everything that you could possibly do in a cell. I sighed and turned to the opposite wall. "Bored are we?" I heard that stupid men voice. "Is it time for another session?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

"You know it, Sweetheart." I froze at the nickname. "Don't ever call me sweetheart again." I snarled. "Sweetheart." He dragged out the word. He walked a little closer and put the shackles around my wrists. I struggled against them even though I knew I would never get out of them.

His cold hands wrapped around my head. The memories I am so used to filling my head once more.

 _Screams. Fire. MOMMY!? WHERE ARE YOU!? Screams. Fire. Are you lost, child? Screams. Gunshots. Mother..._

At the sight of my mother, the tears fell. He tore my heart in half and threw it in front of me. "Stop." I managed to speak. I heard him chuckle before squeezing his hands harder against my head.

 _The Enemy did this. What's your name? Serlida. It means A Maiden in Battle Armour. Will you be my Maiden in Battle Armour?_

"Please..." I muttered. I tried to be strong. I tried. But even the strongest of people fall.

 _Daddy! Look what I found! Serlida, that is just a stupid rock, put it down before you hurt yourself. Oh. Sorry, Daddy._

When he finally let go, my head was throbbing, tears falling down my cheeks. "Are you ready to comply?" I calmed myself down before my answer.

"Never. You are no better than him." I spoke, my voice only slightly shaking. He growled before slamming the door behind him. He left the shackles on.

I tried to move to a more comfortable position so I could sleep, but failed in the end. I need sleep. I need sleep. I need...I continued to mutter to myself until my body drifted to sleep.

I woke up with my body in the most contorted way. I winced every time my body moved. The position I had slept in caused my body to become very sore.

Today wasn't very different. Same torture, same drawings, same anger. The only difference was that I had no Shackles.

8 weeks, 56 days, 1344 hours, 80640 minutes. Another 4 weeks have passed by. Mostly by boredom. My powers have started to adapt, but only so much. The most I could do was budge the door. That caused some happiness because I was able to scare the living heck out of the guards. I kind of feel bad that they are stuck with me. I bet I am the worst prisoner in the world. I smirk. In the _universe_.

Every day, I get a little stronger. Every day I hope to have enough power to escape this place, only to be let down. "Gah!" I exclaim. "I am so bored! Come on give me something!" Right when I ask, A black crayon is rolled under the door.

Remember, I said I have absolutely no artistic skills so I had no idea what the heck I was doing. I think the best thing that I drew was a stick figure. "Ha! I did something!" I was pretty proud of myself. "Gotta sign it like those fancy artists do." I tried to sign my name but it ended up looking like a blob. "Well, I guess my signature is a blob." I laugh at myself.

That's when I truly felt lonely. I was talking to myself. I was actually hoping that someone was listening, but I knew no one was. No one was listening. Only my shadow.

I sighed, dropping the crayon. I walk over to the bed and lay, looking forward. I try and think of happy things, but I have never been truly happy. Man, my life sucks. I laugh to myself once more before falling into my nap.

I shot up from the bed when I heard a bottle being smashed against the wall. "Get up sweetheart." I scowled. He smiled. He loved to annoy me. I continued to sit, just so I could have the fun of annoying him. "Get. Up." I looked away like I couldn't hear him. He lifted the glass to my throat. I immediately threw my hands up. "Ok! Ok."

I involuntarily sat up and he pointed the door. I walked out with my hands still in the air. He continued to point the glass the back of my neck until we reached where ever we were going. He lightly pushed the glass to my back, telling me to move forward. Inside the room was a lab table and tools around it. Mant scientists were filled inside the room.

I always hated doctors. When I stepped into the room all eyes were on me. Oh, and did I mention my hatred of attention as well. The glass moved farther into my back and I continued to walk forward until I reached the table. "What is this," I ask.

"It's been 2 months. Most people give in by now." He asked curiously. "Well, I am not like most people," I say, once again sarcastically. "I know. And that is why we must resort to this method." The man flicked his wrist and four doctors grabbed me by my arms and legs. "Ah!" I struggled against their arms. "Let me go!" I scream.

"Sedate her!" I hear a doctor scream. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone. Let me g..." I slowly drifted into the darkness. My mind goes completely blank.

What felt like a couple hours later, I wake with pain all over my body. I try and move but more pain follows. "I would not do that if I was you." I see a doctor in the corner of the room. "What did you do to me?" The doctor looked up from his papers. "We only performed some tests on your body, we tried to see how it reacted to certain things." He spoke smoothly.

I looked into the man's mind and saw everything they did to me. "HOW DARE YOU!" The doctor looked back up and almost screamed. I was out of my shackles and inch close to the doctor. "How did y-" I knocked my head to the side and he flew across the room. My powers were coming back now that I was out of the room.

Foolish people. They underestimated me. Never underestimate a Nygapean. I frowned at the name of my people. I would avenge them. I will take back what was once ours. But first, I must make some allies.

Midgard here I come.


End file.
